Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Instants de vie pour Ron et Hermione. Dans le désordre et selon l'inspiration. Humour.
1. innocent appat

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, pour la dixième nuit et sur le thème « **concombre** »… Comme vous le voyez, on s'amuse bien, rejoignez-nous ! (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris).

Je n'avais pas d'idée pour un « thème », pour ce recueil de la 10° nuit. Le premier thème me l'a imposé, et ma foi, on verra bien ce que ça donnera…

Je confirme que les deux personnages sont à JKR, et j'assume la responsabilité de ce que j'en fais.

Bon, c'est court, très court... Un peu moins de 100 mots, je crois. Maudite soit Seam. Mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Innocent appât**

Elle était particulièrement attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. Ses mains se promenaient le long de la forme oblongue avec délicatesse, le palpant, comme le caressant, presque tendrement.

Lui, il la regardait faire, amoureux, les yeux rêveurs, respirant doucement. C'était si bon, Merlin si bon…

Tchak !

Le bruit du couteau interrompit sa rêverie.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione connaissait bien ce regard et frissonna d'anticipation. Sans lui répondre, il avança vers elle et, lui enlevant le couteau et le concombre des mains, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis, il l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

* * *

Un petit commentaire quand même ?


	2. Maudit

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, pour la dixième nuit et sur le thème « **billet** » On discute, on joue, on parle aussi de choses sérieuses, et on échange beaucoup, alors rejoignez-nous ! (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris).

Je confirme que les deux personnages sont à JKR, et j'assume la responsabilité de ce que j'en fais…

Un peu plus long déjà... Allez, on y croit !

* * *

**Maudit**

Pour leur voyage de noce, Monsieur et Madame Granger leur avaient offert une semaine à l'île Maurice, dans un bel hôtel, tous frais payés. Quand il l'avait su, Ron avait été aux anges. La plage, le ciel bleu comme il l'est rarement en Grande-Bretagne, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin au milieu de cet hiver neigeux et glacial. De plus, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pris de vacances depuis qu'il avait repris le magasin de Farces et Attrapes avec George.

Alors, lézarder au soleil, se baigner dans une mer azur, c'était tout simplement une idée paradisiaque pour lui. Et avec Hermione en plus, Hermione qui serait enfin sa femme, son épouse, officiellement et aux yeux de tous, c'était encore mieux.

D'ailleurs, quand Hermione lui montra des photos de là où ils iraient, il crut défaillir de bonheur. Oh, bien sûr, elles ne bougeaient pas, mais enfin, l'impression y était. Les cocotiers, les gens souriants, la mer, le sable, le ciel bleu, les cocktails… Décidément, les Granger étaient des gens hautement sympathiques.

Malheureusement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ron aurait dû s'en douter. Il partait à l'autre bout du monde, seul avec Hermione, enfin en vacances ? Voyons, il fallait bien qu'une catastrophe se produise.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Une semaine avant le mariage, en grande pompe et un grand sourire aux lèvres, Michael Granger lui tendit deux enveloppes qui paraissaient pleines. Il les prit d'un air hésitant, puis demanda ce que c'était.

- Vos billets, bien sûr !

- Nos… nos billets ? Mais Michael…

Ron se sentait un peu insulté, quand même. Pourquoi son futur beau-père lui donnait-il de l'argent ? Il gagnait parfaitement sa vie ! Le magasin marchait bien, il était parfaitement capable de subvenir à ses besoins- et à ceux d'Hermione, même si elle travaillait et gagnait également sa vie.

- Eh bien oui, vos billets d'avion, Ron !

Avion ? Mais de quoi Michael pouvait-il bien parler ? L'air perdu, Ron se tourna vers sa future femme, qui cachait – mal – un sourire amusé.

- Oui, Ron, l'avion, tu sais, cette grosse boite en métal qui vole… C'est pour nous emmener à l'île Maurice. Pour notre voyage de noces.

Ron blêmit tandis qu'il revoyait en pensées l'image de ces fameux « avions », dans un film qu'Hermione lui avait montré. C'était vrai et définitif. Il était maudit.

* * *

Alors, qui veut prendre l'avion pour l'île Maurice en échange d'un commentaire ?


End file.
